


What Did I Miss?

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, bucky doesnt like it, clint walks on steve sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve falls asleep on Bucky's chest and Clint walks up on them. <br/>Bucky is protective as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did I Miss?

“Hey Stevie, wanna watch this movie with me? Sam told me it was a classic,” Bucky shouted from the couch where he was laying down, both feet on the armchair.

“What is it? I watched a lot of these before I found you . I had way too much time on my hands,” Steve said with a sad laugh, walking in the living room to join Bucky. It was true he had way too much time to waste before Bucky came back. 

Steve pushed Bucky’s legs to the side and sat beside his boyfriend. Bucky pointed the tv screen with the remote. The movie Bucky was pointing was The Notebook. Steve laughed. 

“What?” Bucky asked, frowning. 

“Well, I think Sam made you a joke, sweetheart. It’s a girl’s movie. I liked it, though. But it is a classic you have to watch with someone you love.” Steve turned to Bucky, smiling wide.

“Let’s watch it, though,” Bucky pecked a kiss on Steve’s left cheek. “Asshole,” he whispered to himself but Steve heard it anyway and grinned. Sam Wilson was definitely an asshole but they loved him to death. Bucky pressed play and Steve curled up against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s right arm was over the blonde’s shoulders, his fingers resting on his bicep. His left fingers were playing with Steve’s hair, even though he couldn’t feel a lot, he knew Steve liked it. 

The movie started and soon enough Steve’s head got heavier and his breaths got slower. Bucky shifted his hips under him so that he could lay down, with Steve still sleeping on him. Bucky got to the end of the movie alone, half asleep half following the story line without a big interest. But he wanted to know everything Steve knew and liked. He wanted to be part of Steve’s life again, he wanted to understand his Steve completely. Oh, he understood the guy. Hell, even if he had lost everything and everyone, even himself, he remembered every little detail about Steve. But his environment changed. A lot. And Bucky was so lost in it, he wanted to feel part of it once again. And that included watching movies with a heavy, sleepy super-soldier on top of him. 

The movie came to an end and finally, Bucky let himself dive into sleep. Bucky’s eyes were almost shut when someone swung the door open. Bucky jerked his head quickly to the intruder; Clint. Fortunately, the loud sound of the door hitting the wall didn’t even wake Steve up. Bucky silently moved his finger into the most intense, slow throat-cutting gesture while he gave the darkest, deadliest look to Clint. He mouthed: If you wake Steve up, they will never found your body. Clint swallowed hard. The guy scared him to death, with his long dark hair covering his face almost half of the time, his deadly stare and his protectiveness over Steve. The hand still on the doorknob, he walked out the door, his eyes wide open and his lips pinched. He closed the door as silently as possible, walking away from Steve’s floor as fast as he could. Damn, he could almost still feel Bucky’s gaze on his back.   
When Clint closed the door and finally walked away after a way too long moment, Bucky stopped staring at the door. Damn, Clint was so near to wake his Stevie. Nobody fucking wakes Steve up. Well, except him. Only Bucky had the right to wake his boyfriend up for very particular reasons that Steve would never refuse. 

Bucky wrapped both of his arms around Steve and rested his chin on Steve’s forehead. Steve whispered something Bucky couldn’t understand but that looked like his name. His eyebrows were frowned, his jaw clenched. Steve still had nightmares about losing Bucky, throwbacks from the train and the mountains or from the helicarrier. Bucky throat tightened. He didn’t know if he had to wake Steve up. Bucky knew his boyfriend needed a rest. But these nightmares weren’t helping him rest at all. Sometimes, the nightmares would just go away. Sometimes, they wouldn’t. Steve was waking up, sweating, crying, clinging to Bucky’s body. Bucky had to hold Steve through the night, until Steve realized Bucky was here and he was safe. Bucky didn’t want that to happen again. Bucky wasn’t dumb or naïve, he knew Steve would be scarred for life. Even him at nightmares and panic attacks. But every time he wished it was the last. He didn’t want to happen again. At least not tonight. They had a nice, normal day, for once. Eventually, Steve stopped moving and his face was back to normal, calm. Bucky went back to sleep, hugging the blonde tighter. 

Steve woke Bucky up with kisses on the neck and cheeks. He looked rested and happy so Bucky decided to shut up about the nightmares. 

“Did I miss something?” Steve asked, kissing Bucky’s nose and forehead. 

Bucky smiled teasingly. “Oh no no, nothing much. You already watched the movie anyway.”

Steve looked down on Bucky’s face. He knew the man forever, he could tell when he was hiding something. “What are you not telling me, Buck?”

Bucky sighted. He couldn’t keep a secret from his Stevie.

“Well, there was this kiss scene… I liked it. We should try it,” Bucky laughed. 

“Okay, interesting… We’ll try it out. But I know you’re lying to me. This…this face ain’t telling the truth,” Steve moved his index over Bucky’s smiling face. 

Bucky didn’t say a word. He just stared at his gorgeous boyfriend and smirked, like a nasty little boy. 

“No more kisses from now on. You don’t deserve them,” Steve said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. 

Bucky knew Steve wouldn’t hold it long. It was him who usually did that. Manipulation. Steve wasn’t good at it, he was way too soft. Everyone thought he was stubborn, and he was, but not with Bucky. Bucky was the only one to know how to make Steve flinch. Bucky got up and walked over to Steve, pressing his chest to his back, kissing his neck. 

“It doesn’t mean I can’t do it, right, Stevie?” 

Steve moved away. 

“Don’t you dare touching me until you tell me what I missed. Or I’m gonna go combat mode, James,” Steve was holding Bucky’s gaze. Bucky swallowed. Damn, he loved it when Steve talked like that. 

“So you’re calling me James now. All right, we’re serious now, Steven,” Bucky smirked. 

Bucky walked up to Steve, resting his cold fingers on his warm cheek. Steve breathed heavily. Bucky’s fingers traced down the blonde’s clenched jaw, his forehead, the line of his nose and finally traced softly the lines of his pink lips. Steve couldn’t resist the sweet gestures. He crashed his lips against Bucky’s, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Knew you wouldn’t resist. You just missed Clint almost dying. Like I said, nothing much,” Bucky said as he pulled away seconds after. 

“What? Did you almost kill my friend, James Buchanan Barnes?” Steve was acting serious even though he was trying to hold back his laugh.

“Oh, Steven Grant Rogers, he almost woke you up. I didn’t have a choice,” Bucky kissed Steve’s nose. “Nobody wakes my Stevie up.” 

“Except you,” Steve smiled, remembering all the nights Bucky needed him, wanted him. 

“Except me.”


End file.
